Kazuichi Soda (Iluzja)
Kazuichi Soda (左右田 和一 Sōda Kazuichi) jest postacią występującą w Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World. Kazuichi został stworzony przez Neo World Program i jego kopia utworzona wraz z marzeniami Nagito Komaedy w programie. W przeciwieństwie do prawdziwego Sody, jego uczucia wobec Sonii są odwzajemniane, dzięki szczęściu otrzymywanym od pecha Nagito Komaedy. Został zamordowany przez Niszczyciela Świata. Wygląd Iluzoryczna wersja Kazuichiego ma identyczny wygląd jak jego rówieśnik z prawdziwego świata, gdy był w Hope's Peak Academy. Kazuichi ma jaskraworóżowe włosy, których kolor jest dosyć źle ułożony. Zakrywa je pod szarą czapką, którą ma założoną do tyłu. Jego jasnoniebieski kombinezon jest w połowie niezapięty, ukazując jego białą koszulkę. Na domiar jego wyglądu punk rock, posiada małe oczy, na których cały czas nosi zalecane dla niego różowe soczewki. Nad jego oczami ma cienkie i wyraziste brwi, które prawie dotykają jego włosów. Jego zęby są ostre, przez co nadają mu przerażający uśmiech. Nosi także kolczyki. Osobowość Jego osobowość jest podobna do jego prawdziwego rówieśnika; np. oboje mają obsesję nad Sonią, jednak iluzoryczna Sonia odwzajemnia jego uczucia. Historia Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Kazuichi pojawia się jako część wyobrażonego świata Nagito. Kazuichi i Fuyuhiko spotykają Nagito w drodze do szkoły, martwiąc się jego ranami i sugerując, aby poszedł do pielęgniarki. Z rana Nagito wchodzi do klasy z jeszcze gorszymi ranami. Kazuichi jest zaskoczony, gdy Nagito tłumaczy mu co się zdarzyło. Później Sonia wchodzi do klasy i Kazuichi radośnie ją wita. Potem zaczynają ze sobą rozmawiać. Po zakończonej rozmowie, Kazuichi pyta Sonię czy pójdzie z nim na randkę. Sonia się zgadza, co bardzo raduje Kazuichiego. Wychodząc z klasy spogląda na Sonię, która mu macha na pożegnanie. Pod koniec szkoły, Kazuichi niepewnie rusza do kafejki, jednak jest zbyt przerażony, że ktoś taki jak on marnuje czas Superlicealnej Księżniczce. Po pocieszeniu przez Nagito i Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi idzie się spotkać z Sonią. Następnego dnia, klasa 77B i inni są na pogrzebie Kazuichiego. Został on zamordowany przez Niszczyciela Świata. Fuyuhiko, Peko i Sonia ruszają go pomścić. Relacje Iluzoryczna Klasa 77B Sonia Nevermind Sonia i Kazuichi mieli bliską relację, w przeciwieństwie do tej z prawdziwego świata. Zawsze odpowiadała Kazuichiemu delikatnym uśmiechem i uprzejmymi słowami. Nie przeszkadza jej to, że ją kocha. Zgadza się na randkę z Kazuichim i cieszy się, spoglądając na ich zdjęcie na telefonie. Po śmierci Kazuichiego, Sonia była zdesperowana, aby złapać mordercę i się zemścić, nawet kiedy wiedziała, że jest to bardzo niebezpieczne. Spotkając Niszczyciela Świata, Sonia bez wahania strzela ze swojej bazooki. Prawdopodobnie przez uczucia żywione do Kazuichiego, Sonia zachowała się właśnie w ten sposób. Nagito Komaeda Kazuichi uważa Nagito za dobrego przyjaciela, jednak jego prawdziwy odpowiednik widzi Nagito tylko jako kolegę z klasy. Kazuichi wraz z Fuyuhiko i Nagito idą do szkoły, miło ze sobą rozmawiając. Kazuichi ukazuje wobec Nagito troskę, martwiąc się o jego rany, spowodowane nieszczęściem i sugeruje mu iść do pielęgniarki. Kiedy Kazuichi planuje pójść na randkę z Sonią, Nagito jest niezwykle szczęśliwy ze szczęścia Sody. Kazuichi raduje się z reakcji Nagito i jest wdzięczny za jego opinię. Kazuichi boi się pójść na randkę z Sonią i bardzo się denerwuje. Nagito go pociesza, mówiąc, że talent nie ma żadnego znaczenia, dzięki czemu Kazuichi idzie spotkać się z Sonią. en:Kazuichi Soda (Illusion) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Super Danganronpa 2.5